The Devil and the Dark Knight
by S.Azurel666
Summary: The devil himself, learning to abandon his unforgiving rage and begin anew, but perhaps this is all just a game...
1. Prologue

The Devil and the Dark Knight

Chapter 1

* * *

Hi hi hi. This is what happens when my psychopathic brain starts to imagine things.

ENJOY!

FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY

* * *

How long had it been? Centuries, probably. Nothing had changed in that time, except maybe his sense of style. Lucifer aimlessly scribbled with his feather-tipped pen. Bored. He heaved a heavy sigh. It was almost time, he thought, snickering at the irony. _'Time to raise Hell._ ' Five to seven centuries, he guessed. In that time, any mortal man lived several lifetimes. To the devil, however, it was a mere moment. He mused silently as his palace echoed with the distant scream of a woman. Abaddon was enjoying himself a little too much, as he usually did. Lucifer glanced at the clock and sighed again. _'Guess I should meet that stupid old man…_ ' He stood and exited his office.

Black hair draped broad shoulders. Sharp eyes gleamed amongst flickering blue flame. He was Hades, the dark god of the Underworld. He was Lucifer's superior. He was also his next door neighbor, and the two met twice a month to trim the hedges, so to speak.

Red eyes met narrowed blue ones as Lucifer sat on the opposite side of Hades. Something was off about the room. He had become so accustomed to these meetings that he didn't notice the high frequency energy radiating from behind Hades. Lucifer craned his neck to see. A young man stood by the door with bright blue eyes.

"He is your son," Lucifer said simply.

"He is Autimos, and he is destined for great things," Hades replied. Lucifer loved Hades' voice, if he was being honest. He eyed the boy standing there behind him. The same eyes, if not a lighter shade of blue. Eyes that see right through any surface. Lucifer suddenly realized that Autimos was reading his mind. He glared viciously. The boy jumped and quickly looked down. Lucifer scoffed and shook his head. This pathetic _mess_ was destined for greatness? He shook his head.

"Let's just get this over with," he said, abandoning formality.

"Quickly, please," Hades said with a sinister smirk.

* * *

The lord of the Underworld walked with grace and majesty. His son stepped with a little less steadiness, occasionally stumbling over his own feet. He jogged to keep up with his father's casual stride.

"So," Autimos jumped when Hades spoke. "What did you think?"

"Er—he was…intimidating…" Autimos said lightly.

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Son, I mean the meeting, not the devil."

Autimos smiled sheepishly at his mistake. "It's hard to focus on anything else when he is in the room, to be completely honest. However…I think the meeting went smoothly."

"And?"

"Things should continue to run as expected."

"Very good. Help me with the paperwork, won't you?"

"Of course, Father," Autimos said with a bright smile that seemed to light up the hallway.

* * *

I have more chapters to come. Keep a lookout!


	2. Chapter 1

Lucifer slumped in his chair. The meeting went well, as he expected it to. Tossing crumpled papers at Hades' head was a favorite past time of his, after all. However, he still found himself troubled. The kid was nothing special. Small, weak. Pathetic. Yet…he was destined for greatness, somehow. It bothered the Hell out of him. He snickered, once again, at his own irony. He decided he would gather evidence of these "grand things." Amongst his cabins, there was a file for a human yet to come, named Sarah Taylor. ' _2010s, then._ ' He opened the files and sifted through them, his red eyes darting over the words Abaddon had scribbled. Every demon was responsible for their relatives. He stopped. Sure enough, Autimos' name was planted there, under the 300s. Kid was over 2,000 years old. He retched. He had been human in life. He couldn't _believe_ he was even attracted to—

He immediately stopped himself. No, that was _not_ what happened. Obviously, the boy could be used for Lucifer's own selfish purposes. He was that way with everything. He growled. Despite this, something was still off. He finally dismissed the feeling, and put the file away.

Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks.

"GRAHHH!" Lucifer yelled as he flung his paperwork. Several guards came rushing into the room.

"My lord, are you alright—!" cried one of them.

"No, I'm not alright! They did something to me!" he shouted as he stormed out of his office. He walked out to the courtyard and called out, "Alexander!"

Alexander was one of Lucifer's twin sons. He was the angel of the two. He landed from above.

"What is it, Father? Are you okay?" he asked calmly.

Lucifer began to pace back and forth. "No. I can't stop thinking about him. Who is he? Is he an angel? He DID SOMETHING to me, and now I can't get him out of my head."

"May I ask who you speak of?"

"Autimos."

"Hades' son? He isn't an angel. He's just a demigod."

"UGH his eyes have me transfixed," Lucifer growled.

"Father…" Alex began. "Did you ever consider you may be attracted to him?"

Lucifer felt his face flush. "For so many reasons, no," he said curtly, pursing his lips in disgust.

"Look, the way I see it, you have two options: sit here and brood. Get frustrated. Get angry. Or. You can go TALK to him," Alex suggested.

"What, and walk straight into Hades' palace? Are you crazy?" he replied with exasperation.

"No. I'm an opportunist. Like you."

Lucifer sighed and scratched his jaw. He placed his fist on his mouth and tapped his forehead with his index finger, something he tended to do while thinking. Alex smiled.

"I will let Lord Hades know you're coming."

Lucifer could have stopped him. However, he convinced himself he wanted to go just to mess with the kid. Perhaps then he could ask what the Hell he did to him.

It took three days, but Hades finally granted Lucifer passage into his kingdom. Just to prove he meant no harm, Lucifer went alone. However, he also went in armor. Just in case. Before Hades' throne, he bowed his head. He refused to kneel before the god-king. Whether it was out of pride, or the simple fact that he hated the man, not even he was sure.

"Lucifer. The meeting isn't for a few days. Is everything alright?" Hades asked calmly. Hades didn't much like the spoiled brat either. But Lucifer could be tolerated.

"I'm here to speak with your son, Autimos," the devil hissed.

"Autimos? Why?" came the questioning reply.

"Can you please just call him?"

Hades narrowed his eyes, then beckoned to the right with his head. Out from behind the throne stepped Autimos. Lucifer's heart dropped. Alex was right. He knew for sure now. He was _extremely_ attracted to him. He admired every small detail about Autimos. The pale skin. The dark brown hair. The piercing blue eyes, the same as they were when he first saw them. He wore a navy blue button up shirt and a black tie. He had rolled his sleeves up.

Both Lucifer and Autimos stiffened when Hades addressed them. "So?" he said.

"I-I…" Lucifer stuttered. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat. "I must speak to him privately."

"No," Hades said automatically.

"Father," Autimos spoke. Lucifer felt his heart stop at the sound of his voice. "I'll be alright."

Hades hesitated for a moment. He looked between Lucifer and his son, then finally nodded his head. Autimos smiled and kissed his father's brow gently, earning a pissed off grunt in response. He stepped down from the platform on which Hades' throne stood, and bowed before Lucifer. He rose, then gestured with his hand. The two began walking.

"So. What is it that you wanted to talk with me about, lord?" Autimos asked a little nervously. True, the devil was a lesser being than the god of the Underworld. Yet, he was no less intimidating. Lucifer sighed heavily. Autimos noted that it sounded almost like relief. Then, he spoke.

"What did you do to me, child?" Lucifer asked. Autimos blinked in surprise.

"M-My lord…I was unaware that I did anything to you?" he said quietly. Autimos never really handled confrontation well. Mainly because, he was never sure of what he was being confronted about. Most things he did were done on accident. He guessed that was the case here. "I apologize, King Lucifer," he said quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was make the devil angry.

"Don't call me that. Just Lucifer is fine. So explain something to me," Lucifer said with a shockingly calm voice. He furrowed his brow, finding he couldn't help being calm around the boy. This bothered him. He glanced at him. "Why do you think I can't stop thinking about you?"

Autimos immediately flushed. What a cliché way of saying you like someone. But of course, Autimos would never say that out loud. ' _May as well purchase a one way ticket,'_ he thought. "U-Uhm. I-I don't know, s-sir- I mean L-Lucifer, er-"

"The Hell is your problem? Calm down. I'm here to ask questions not bed you," Lucifer said. He growled under his breath. He certainly WANTED to- He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look. I can't deny it now. I don't like it, I don't want it, but I guess it can't be helped." He stopped and turned to a very red Autimos.

"Come with me," he said.

"T-To where?" Autimos replied.

"My palace. Tomorrow night."

"But my father…"

"Beg him if you must. I want to see you," he said.

"A-Alright," Autimos said as he looked down. "I will see you tomorrow then…"

Lucifer smiled, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Autimos'. He straightened and quickly left the palace. Once outside, he stopped.

' _WHAT IN THE HELL DID I JUST DO?_ '


End file.
